


Festival

by Neyirata



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Celebrations, M/M, Other, Romance, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyirata/pseuds/Neyirata
Summary: Light. So much bright light. How he disgusts me. Annoy...
Relationships: Dino-Sour Cookie/Pitaya Dragon Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story is completely fictional, including the holiday that is there, it's all the author's imagination  
> I will say right away that my English is not good (since I am from another country) so I apologize in advance for any mistakes  
> Pleasant reading

Festival

Light. So much bright light. How he disgusts me. Annoy...

It was a noisy summer evening. On mango island, a festival was raging in honor of the "Golden sky"day. This is the day when the sun turns unnaturally yellow and glistens, as if a huge yellow ball has been dipped in gold paint. That's when the sun turns the sky Golden. On mango island, they believe that this light is the light of the Gods, who give the inhabitants of this island fertility and protection from adversity. The island was decorated with all the fads that there were, from ordinary balloons to sky lanterns. Of course, not without fruit, presented as a gift to the Gods.  
Absolutely all cookies were invited to this holiday, so the island was Packed so that you can not pass - do not pass. All the cookies went about their business and had fun. Cookie DJ played loud music on his controller, cookie Birthday arranged interesting contests and games for children, and cookie Firecracker launched a lot of fireworks. In short, it was fun. The pineapple Dragon cookie was even present at this festival. So this festival is really worth it to be attended by one of the Legendary Dragons. That's it... One...  
Dino Sour stood and stared at the Golden Dragon. He knew someone was missing, but he didn't know who. He looked around at everyone, like everything is in place, so who is not there? And then it dawned on him that cookie Pitaya was not present at the festival.

\- That's what's missing!! - Dino Sour suddenly shouted.

\- What are you shouting about? Are you trying to stun me? I of course understand, here and so loudly plays music, but me seems you shouted and its... - Mala saus rubbed ears and with condemnation stared at Dino Soura.

\- Forgive. - Dino Sour awkwardly giggled. - Simply I understood, that on festival there is no cookies Pitayi, you not know where he?

Mala South sighed.

\- He's in his den. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get him out of there. He is like a little child who is forced to eat vegetables, flatly refuses. - Mala began eating Apple pie.

\- You mean nothing at all?

\- Nope.

Mala sat and ate a pie with a smile on her face, while Dino Sour sat next to her and looked sadly towards the island of Pitaya.

\- I can't do that, - said Dino seriously, - why is he sitting there all alone when everyone is here having fun?! - Dino flushed and glared at Mala.

\- Why are you looking at me like that? Is it my fault that he doesn't want to go to the party? - Mala looked questioningly at Dino Sour.

Just as Dino was about to reply, a loud and gruff voice interrupted him.

\- MALA, DAMN YOU! Where are you? - Before Dino and Small stood cookie Purple Yams, which clearly was than the displeased with.

\- What you do today is all, then eh?

\- I'm sorry! Sorry please Yama, - cookie milk ran up and cracked on the head of Purple Yams, for his too uncultured behavior, - I told you how many times, stop yelling at everyone and everything, Mala South will come when she needs to! -Milk glared at Yam.

\- Is it my fault that we can't start the game because of her?! - Purple Yams snapped.

\- "Somewhere I've heard" - I thought to myself Dino Sour.

\- Oh, my God, I'm coming, just stop yelling at the whole village, irritating.. - Mala got up from her chair and went to where Yam had come from.

\- Am I annoying you? Am I annoying? Well, I have you... - cookie Purple Yams don't have time to finish as his shoulder and grabbed the cookie in the milk and glared at him.

\- Argh! Okay. - Yam followed her, and milk followed them.  
Dino Sour looked at them and realized that he wanted to ask Mala something, but while he was thinking, they had already disappeared into the crowd.

\- Well, I'll have to go to Pitaya myself. If he does not want to go to a holiday, then the holiday will come to him! - With this thought, Dino went to the island of the red Dragon, thinking how happy pitaya would be to visit Him and give him a beautiful festival at his home.

***

At this time, in the dark tower of the red Dragon, stood cookie Pitaya and looked at the many bright lights flickering in the distance on mango island. Pitaya hated all the bright lights and loud music that he couldn't hear, but he could imagine the sound in his head very well. He was angry and  
he was sad at the same time, without knowing why. Perhaps he thought that he would be an unwelcome guest there and everyone would be afraid of him or afraid of him, because he had done many terrible things, even though it was a long time ago, this thought made him even worse and angrier. But at the same time, he was envious that everyone was having fun, and he was alone, like an outcast, on an island remote from everyone. Although Mala saus invited him to the festival, pitaya pretended that He did not want to go there, but in his heart he wanted to, he had not had fun for so long that it seems he even forgot what "fun"is.

\- Irritates...

Pitaya moved away from the window and took refuge in his small room, although it was difficult to call it even a room, it looked more like a hole in the ground dug by a dog, but it did not bother him, Pitaya liked his creation, although he was now not in the mood to admire his "den". He sat on a chair scratched into the wall and wagged his tail nervously. Even his pet dragon fruit wouldn't touch him.

\- "This bastard must be there", - Pitaya thought to himself, - "of course, he is the 'Golden dragon', the most venerable of all the most venerable." -  
The thought of the Pineapple dragon was killing Pitaya more and more. To make matters worse, he was very envious of him.

***

\- Fuf! That's it, thanks for the ride, Mango cookie, and sorry for interrupting your fun. -- Dino Sour rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably and looked at the Mango cookie.

\- What you, me not difficult, - cookie Mango smiled, - hope you can modicum a bit cheer up cookie Pitayu, if of course at all you get to him, and the I heard, that in lair Pitayi difficult enter, that entry there guards big and scary beast and no one not allows enter.

\- Well, - Dino Sour looked at Mango in some surprise, - thanks for the information, I'll be careful. Then be careful when you get back.

\- Thank You. - Mango smiled and sat in its Konoe went back.

\- Well, - said Dino Sour, looking at the tower, - there's no going back.

***

When they reached their destination, Dino Sour went to the gate and looked around, straining a little, opened the gate.

\- There is no terrible beast here..

Once inside, he began to look around and think where exactly Pitaya could be now, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp growl and a second later Dino Sour was lying on the ground pinned by the same terrible beast.  
Of course, our brave knight was seized with panic and did not know what to do.

\- Dragon fruit! Enough! - the wallowing on the floor of Dino Soura quickly stopped, as the animal ran away to its master, whose voice it had heard a few seconds ago.

Dino stood up and looked at the man on the landing, who was Pitaya himself.

\- I see, and I was wondering who the fool was who dared to enter my lair. - The dragon looked fiercely at the intruder. - What are you doing here? Answer quickly and briefly!

Dino swallowed excitedly and answered.

\- I just came in here to amuse you...

The dragon paused for a moment. Then he gave a short, - What?

\- Well, you couldn't get to the festival, well, I felt sorry for you, so I came to cheer you up a little...

Just a few seconds later, there was a loud growl that made Dino Sour twitch.

\- You were sorry? Are you kidding me? - Pitaya flared up. - You didn't come to amuse me, just to annoy me! Get out of here before I set my dog on you!

\- Pete, listen!

\- That's out of the question! And don't call me that, it just sounds disgusting.

\- I will not leave until my duty is done! That is, until you are completely satisfied!

Dino Sour went to see pitaya, but He wasn't going to leave.

\- Don't you understand plain language? Or should I explain it to you with my dog?

\- Can't you do it yourself? Afraid? Do you solve all cases like this through your dog?

\- Just like you... - The dragon did not continue to negotiate and conflict is also not wanted, so I just turned away and went to her room in the same room.

Having locked himself in the room, Pitaya just stood by the door and thought about something while Dino Sour crucified there behind the door.

\- Come on, stop sulking. Let's just hang out somewhere, I know a cool place, you'll love it!

Dino Sour waited expectantly for an answer from pitaya, but It never came. In the end, he just sighed and said, "okay ," just left.  
After a while, Pitaya opened the door and looked out of the room, there was no one in the lair, and leaving the room completely, Dino suddenly pounces on him and knocks him to the floor, sitting on top of him.

\- I knew you'd leave the room as soon as I left your lair,- Dino chuckled.

\- What do you want to do with it?

\- Are you dragons all so proud, or are you the only one so arrogant?

\- Get off me or I'll throw you out the window!

\- I'm not going anywhere until you agree to hang out with me at that festival or that I'll give you a little holiday, you can even not have a holiday, what you want, then I will!

\- Why are you doing this? Do you want something in return? Or do you want to make a deal with me?

\- What makes you think I'm going to ask you for something in return or make a deal? I didn't get it for nothing, I just want you to have some fun, that's all...

Pitaya looked at Dino Sour and turned away, embarrassed.

\- Oh, you're embarrassed, that's very nice! - Dino smiled.

\- There's nothing wrong with that! I'm not cute at all! I am a terrible evil dragon and you should be afraid of me!! - From embarrassment Pitaya already does not know what to say and his "threats" have lost absolutely all meaning.

Dino looks at pitaya and at the same moment leans over and kisses Him. The kiss was brief, but it seemed like an eternity to the dragon. Dino pulled back and said with a smile.

\- You're the most awfully cute dragon I've ever seen, and the only thing I need to be afraid of is your sweetness, so stop playing Mr. cool and let's just spend this evening together, away from everyone.

Dino got off Pitaya and went to the exit, but Pitaya remained on the floor, not comprehending what had just happened.

\- Well, are you coming? - Dino turned and looked at pitaya, who sat up a little and looked back at Him.

As much as I would not like to admit it, the dragon still lost this battle, and still all red with embarrassment, went along with the dinosaur tamer for a long-awaited walk.


End file.
